


Meeting Of The Minds

by Cat2000



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: When Sharon visits her aunt, she finds something that will change things forever
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Meeting Of The Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spoilers for Captain America; minor spoilers for Agent Carter; some injury

The house was quiet when Sharon let herself into the building. It was _too_ quiet and she froze with her key still inside the lock, head cocked to one side as she listened intently. All of the training she’d had with her Aunt Peggy sprang to the forefront of her mind and she moved her hand towards the gun holstered in her belt, tucked under her shirt where it wouldn’t be seen by any random people passing by.

Stepping into the house, Sharon pushed the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack without closing it properly behind her. Just in case she needed to make a quick getaway. She didn’t call out to her aunt. After all, if someone had broken into her Aunt Peggy’s house? Well, heaven help whoever put their life on the line like that.

As she stepped softly through the hallway, Sharon caught the sound of someone muttering coming from the kitchen. She slowed her steps even more and drew her gun from its holster, cocking it before she quickly stepped into the clean, white room.

Well. Clean except for the bright red blood that stained the white tiles.

There was only one person in the room and she was stood by the sink, eyes wild and staring, one hand clasping her arm. Through her fingers, Sharon could make out crimson liquid trickling down her pale skin.

“Aunt Peggy!” Sharon looked around quickly, making sure there was no one else in the room, and then hurried to the older woman’s side. She holstered her gun and quickly moved to the older woman’s side. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

“Sharon?” The older woman blinked, focusing on her. The wild look was gone from her eyes, but her next words made Sharon’s skin crawl with fear. “Where’s Underwood? She was just here…. I need my gun.” Peggy pulled away and began to pace the kitchen, muttering under her breath.

Staring at her aunt, Sharon took half a step closer and swallowed. “Aunt Peggy?” Her eyes landed on the black-handled kitchen knife that was on the side, stained with blood along its edge. “Did you do this to yourself?” she whispered.

Peggy whipped round on Sharon, grabbing the knife, holding it on Sharon with the blade slanted upwards. “Who are you?” she demanded. “What are you doing in my house?”

Sharon’s stomach sank. She took a step back, eyeing the knife in her aunt’s hand and then allowing her eyes to shift towards Peggy’s face. For perhaps the first time, she was seeing just how aged the other woman was. Her Aunt Peggy had always been such a vital person, full of life. If her mind was starting to slip, that was scary. Especially if she started to see Sharon as an enemy….

“Aunt Peggy, it’s me. Sharon.” She kept her hands in visible view; her voice as soft and non-threatening as she could make it.

Peggy’s whole body shook and she frowned, slowly placing the knife on the counter. “Sharon? I…I don’t know what’s happening…” she admitted quietly.

“It sounds like you had a flashback.” Sharon backed around her aunt and opened the cupboard next to the cooker. She took out the first aid box and opened it, then took out some bandages and antiseptic wipes. She turned back to her aunt and asked, quietly, “Can I take a look at that cut?”

Peggy held her arm out without a word and just watched as Sharon wiped and cleaned the cut. She didn’t think it looked deep enough to require stitches and wrapped the bandage carefully and tightly around the cut.

Once the bandage was in place, Peggy finally said, “I think we both know that this wasn’t a mere flashback. I’ve had those before. And I’ve never forgotten who you are before.”

Sharon took a deep breath; and then another, because her throat still hurt. “Aunt Peggy…” she whispered.

“I need help,” the older woman stated firmly. “If this happens again, and I have no doubts that it will, I could seriously hurt someone before I come back to myself. I could have seriously hurt _you_.”

“I think I could have held my own.” Sharon smiled, though it quickly faded. Trying to find humour in the situation didn’t really work. She put the first aid box away and sighed. “You’re right, Aunt Peggy. Why don’t I drive you to the doctors’ office and we can see what they say?”

“I think that would be a good idea,” Peggy agreed. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“That didn’t scare me.” But the thought of her aunt losing her personality, what made her Peggy Carter, _did_ scare Sharon. She stepped forward and hugged the older woman tight and then took a step back, forcing a smile to her face. “We can go now.” She turned away, quickly, so that the tears in her eyes wouldn’t be seen.

But she had the feeling they could be heard in her voice.

** The End **


End file.
